We Need Help
by Emmi.Monstaa
Summary: Certain events lead the scouts stationed in Tokyo to find out they aren't the only soldiers on Earth. Will the arrival of these new scouts cause problems bigger than those they are sent to fix or will everything go according to plan? Contains O/C and strong themes of homosexuality. If these themes upset you please don't read. All reviews welcome.


_Bang!_

The sound of an explosion ripped through the tiny classroom, followed by the emergency evacuation bell immersing not only the room but the whole school into complete and utter chaos. In that second that it took for the sound to reach the ears of the students the whole room was up in arms. People where screaming, some where crying, people where ducking under the desks whilst others pushed past the teacher who was yelling for everyone to stay calm, a bead of sweat trickling down his graying brow. He was scared but he tried so very hard to put on a brave face for the people around him. Although the brave bravado didn't last long as a second explosion ripped through the building making it shake from the ground up.

_"Okay, everyone..." _he waited for the screaming to stop, for a slight delay in the squeals of boys and girls alike, but when none came he was forced to yell over the already ear-piercing sounds. _"__**Boys and Girls, LISTEN!**__'. _Almost immediately the screams and cries stopped only to be replaced by the distant screams of other people and frantic footsteps of others trying to escape the school. "Now that I have your attention, you are to leave everything here and follow me, quickly", I could slightly hear him call to go to the quad above the noisy shuffling of people's feet as they tried to get out the door but that was not my objective. Oh No.

Now ordinary people would run away from deafening explosions, this we know, but I'm not what someone would consider 'normal'. It wasn't hard to blend into the surroundings and become 'invisible' as the teacher and my classmates ran to the quad, fear in their eyes and a hurried urgency in their steps. It wasn't even hard to run past the countless people all trying to get to safety. The hard part was trying to decipher where the explosion had come from, the school was so big it could have been anywhere, heck it could have even been the science department and a failed experiment for all I know, although I imagine a little spilled acid and a hole in the wall wouldn't account for this level of hysteria.

Luckily though I was born a girl and didn't have that complex where I couldn't ask for directions. I grabbed the next person to run by me and to my relief it wasn't just some random, scared out of their mind teenager, it was a slight acquaintance, scared out of their mind teenager. _"Do you know what's going on?'_ I asked releasing her from my grip, I could tell she was frightened and I didn't want to make it worse for her by enclosing her, _"All I know is its coming from the back fields" _and as fast as she stopped she was off again running down the halls screaming at me that I should be leaving too.

_'Hmm, the back fields huh' _and with that thought I was off, _'Okay, so if I take a left down at C I should end up near the end of F block, then if I follow that all the way down I should be at the library, just got to go through there and I should be close to the back fields' _I was estimating how long my journey would take when yet another explosion rocked the building to its core and nearly made me fall down the stairs. _'Hmm, I suppose it would take less time if I take that way...'_ I thought looking down the stairs that I had nearly fallen face first down, _'but that's crazy, someone would be bound to see'. _My conscience was having an internal battle when I heard a far off scream and before I knew what was even happening I was half way down the stairs, _'well, guess there's no turning back now'._

Running down the last few stairs to make up some speed I pushed myself from the floor and positioned myself in a way that allowed me to get through the opened window with little to no damage on either myself or the building. Now I know propelling myself from a two-story building with no protection or regard for my safety is a little..lets say..reckless, but it really was the fastest way to get to the fields, I swear.

To avoid serious damage as I hit the ground I swerved my body into a handstand/rolly polly position, and if you've ever done gymnastics, you'll know what i'm talking about and if you haven't then just know I hit the ground safely. _'That cut like five minutes off my run, I can see the field from here' _a slight sense of pride overcame me at that moment but was short-lived as I saw what all the commotion was over. There not even 100 meters away was a monster.

Not the, 'aw he's a murderer so he's a monster', no a literal monster, like something from that sci-fi movie my brother made me watch last week. It was huge, by the looks of things it could take on the school for height and win but that wasn't even the worst part. Aside from being fear-inducingly big, all down its spine was covered in razor-sharp frills that looked like they could impale you just by looking at them and just to wrap up the bundle of joy before me, its mouth was filled with dozens upon dozes of pointy teeth the size of my hand.

_'Oh my god I'm going to die'_, was all I could think as I watched the image before me, and yet as I watched the monster my vision expanded and I saw the charred remains of multiple trees and the soccer goals, as well as the giant hole in the wall of the gym. Countless students were either trapped on the field or in the gym, having no way to escape without crossing the path of the monster. I spotted a deserted area behind some bushes and without making so much as a sound I ran to them, retrieving a small locket from around my neck. Although you may think I'm crazy, it's this locket that makes me 'less then ordinary' compared to everyone around me. It's this locket that gives me powers.

* * *

'Alright, time for some fun'

I raised the locket above my head and screamed "Eclipse Cosmic power", all in a second a bright purple light engulfed me as my clothes disappeared to be replaced by flowing black ribbon that wrapped around my body. The ribbon tightened against my skin to form a white leotard and from that spurred a short skirt that faded from the light purple at the waist to a dark purple, near black really, at the base. A large black bow was pinned to my chest as a long black bow, that nearly touched the ground, ascended from my back. Black stiletto heels, purple wristbands, a purple choker and earrings completed the look. I'll admit the outfit was amazing but the thing I loved the most over everything was my hair. It was as black as death with striking purple highlights and reached just below my waist. Not too shabby.

The light faded as my outfit was completed, I looked over myself for half a second before running out from behind the hedges towards the monster. "Oi ugly" I screamed, now standing a mere ten meters away from the hideous thing. Up close it was even uglier than I imagined, it looked like it was melting sewage or something and to be blunt it made me feel quite ill. "Why don' you pick on someone your own size", referring to the soccer team it was about to attack. At the sound of my voice it completely forgot about the girls and focused entirely on me, 'typical, there all so dumb', the thing opened it's mouth and revealed all its shiny teeth to the world, but as I was looking at its teeth i failed to notice the great glob of liquid it was about to spray at me until it was only meters in front of my face. As soon as it hit the ground, it started making a sizzling sound and smoke started coming from the now disintegrating grass. "Hate to break it to you but, I'm not your size" I screamed as I back flipped to create more room between me and the now bare acid ridden dirt.

"Do you always have to wind them up" someone asked behind me, "it's what she does, leave her alone" I heard another voice pitch in. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was, I could tell by the voices but just to amuse myself, I turned around anyways, my face instantly smiling as I focused on the four girls before me.

They where dressed similar to me except all in their own color. Red, Green, Blue and Orange. "Glad you could make it" I said still smiling, "yeah well, we don't jump out windows unlike some people" the girl dressed in red stated, "who was that again?" I could feel a slight blush spread over my cheeks as she stared at me, "uh..guys we have bigger problems, we can discuss this later", the girl dressed in blue said, and with that the discussion was over.

Nobody moved an inch as both the girls and the monster examined each other, both looking for weakness or some clue about where to hit. The screaming had also stopped, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and yet still nobody moved. It went like this for a few minutes until the monster's position wavered and it moved a scaly finger. "Game on' I said as I cracked my neck and knuckles, a kind of manly thing to do but oh well.

The monster let out a curdling scream as it charged at the girls who simply moved to the side and watched as it fell flat on its face. 'Not the smartest thing going' was all I could think as I waited for the dirt to clear. When it did the monster was already on its feet but not moving, not even an inch. Again we waited, longer this time as it simply did nothing, I was getting quite restless when I noticed it behind its back. A glowing ball of energy trapped inside its clawed hand, the ball getting bigger and bigger. That's when it hit me, it was waiting to charge its attack, it knew we wouldn't' make a move until it did. 'Smart, but not smart enough' I thought as I called on my attack first.

I grabbed my pendant and watched as it turned into a septa of sorts, long and purple with a ball of swirling darkness at the end. My eyes turned fully purple as I called out my first attack. "eclipse" I yelled as I started levitating off the ground, my hair swirling madly around me, "Dust" A glowing purple and black aura surrounded me and wiped at my arms and legs, "Mark" I screamed as I willed the release of the aura surrounding me. With the help of the septa the magic energy was cast further into the world and hit the monster straight in the chest, leaving a gaping hole in its flesh. It let out a terrific scream as it burst into hundreds of shards of glass, leaving the field to look as if snow had recently fallen.

I returned to the ground ready to rejoice with the girls when I saw them all grouped around someone on the ground. I rushed over only to see the fallen person was none other than the red solider. "Sailor Eureka" I screamed as I joined the other girls on the ground, I pulled her on to my legs only to see that she had a deep gash running up from her stomach to her chest. I realized that when I fired my attack the monster must have fired it's too, hitting her.

"Don't worry" I whispered, "you'll make it through this" it was all I could do not to cry as I saw the blood gushing from her wound. We both knew this was it, we were only delaying the inevitable. I watched as she powered down, to drained to stay in her uniform, and so instead of a brave solider, a scared young girl now lay in front of me. A scared young girl that happened to be one of my best friends. "Come on Sam, I know you can beat this" I cried as I held her closer, "I know you can". I got a small smile in return as she motioned for me to come closer. "I'm sorry Cory" she whispered. her breathing was labored as she strove to get in the oxygen she desperately needed. "No, don't speak like that, everything will be okay".

She gave a small laugh, more of a gasp than anything else, "you always were one for optimism, weren't you", that earned a small smile from me as a tear slide down my cheek. She slowly leaned up and wiped that stray tear away, but before she returned to the ground she whispered in my ear, ever so softly, "I love you Cory". That was it, that was all I could take before I fully burst into tears, holding her as close as I possibly could without hurting her, her blood staining by uniform but I didn't care. "I love you too, Sam" I cried. Slowly, so slowly she lent up again and with one bittersweet kiss she was gone. I watched as the life faded from her eyes and her body went limp. "Sam!" I screamed holding on to the passed girl in my arms like she was my air, the tears flowed freely down my face now as the other girls put there arms around me, all crying the same tears, as what just happened caught up to us.

* * *

I had worn black since that day, it didn't feel right to wear anything else. School had been cancelled all week due to damages, both to the school and to the students hearts but even then, I still saw classmates and teachers who wished me the best and offered their sympathy over my friends passing. Everything still felt like a dream though, like one day I'll wake up and she'll be there with hot chocolate and cake and we'll laugh like nothing even happened. I knew that wasn't true though. And yet that's all I could think about as I slipped on the black lace dress and heels, ready for the day.

That might sound like I was going to a club or something yet the reality of the situation was much worse. In reality I was attending a funeral. her funeral.

It seemed like it had just started and already it was my turn to speak, at the funeral I mean. I slowly got up off my seat at the front and walked towards the coffin, it was closed due to the state her wound was in, it didn't seem appropriate to have it open. I hadn't even started talking and already I was in tears.

"As many of you may already know, Sam Manki was my best friend. She was smart, beautiful, loyal, honest, everything a person should be. We had so many good times together that if I named them all we'd be here forever, but there is one memory I've always remembered and means almost as much to me as Sam herself. When we were 9 we went to get ice cream, double chocolate chip her favorite, and I dropped mine, she offered me hers but I wouldn't except it saying it was hers and I could get another one but she was stubborn even at 9, she kept insisting and when I asked her why she wanted me to have it so badly she replied 'because if your sad I'm sad because I hate seeing you sad, your my best friend and if you hurt I hurt so please take my ice cream and save me some pain' needless to say I took the ice cream." I had to stop at that point because the tears where over powering and I couldn't get the words out. A minute or so of deep breathing and I was ready to start again.

"She was always thinking of others before herself maybe that's why she was such a good friend, but to me she was more than a friend she was my idol, my role model and my inspiration. I loved Sam and I'll never forget all the good times, bad times and times in between, and because of that her spirit will live on through our memories. Love you forever, Sam"

When I was finished my speech I walked back to my seat in a daze. I actually did everything after that in a daze. The rest of the funeral, the memorial, the ride back home. Everything. "Are you sure you don't want some company tonight?" Rose asked for the tenth time in the space of fie minutes. "No, I'm okay, thank you though" I said as I shut the door and walked towards my house. It was small but then again it was only me and my mum so what did it matter. If I had been in a better state of mind I would ave noticed the strange aura in my house, or even the weird feeling that someone was near, but I didn't notice anything.

I didn't even notice that my mum wasn't home. I simply walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I was a mess, my face was streaked with tears, my mascara had ran, my hair was frizzy and out from the car ride home and my eyes where red and puffy. 'A shower, that's what I need' I thought as I slipped out of my dress and panties. The hot water did wonders on my aching body but sadly it couldn't help my aching heart and after twenty minutes I decided to get out knowing that the water would only go so far.

I wrapped a fluffy white towel around me after drying off and walked to my room. If I had been thinking straight I would have noticed a feeling of unease as I walked closer to my door, I would have noticed it was opened a crack but I had shut it all the way when I left, I would have noticed a lot of things if I had been thinking straight but I wasn't.

I opened the door ready to go straight to bed when there right in front of my eyes was someone I never expected to see again...


End file.
